Secrets
by secretivetype
Summary: Santana's not a welcher. When she loses a bet that says she has to sleep with the school freak, she's going to see it through. Old gkm fill. G!P Brittany. 1 shot.


_This is an old fill I wrote for the gleekinkmeme once upon a time. There were some people having trouble accessing the old file, so I decided to put it up here. this is a g!p Brittany story_

XXXXXXXX

"Well maybe if you could think with something other than your dick, we could win a stupid game!" Santana stood toe to toe with Puck, leaning into him and giving him a little shove to emphasize her point.

Since it began a few minutes before, their fight had attracted a sizable crowd. The football team circled behind Puck, the Cheerios surrounding Santana.

"What? All I'm saying is, if you'd just shake that ass you're so proud of in the other team's direction, it would make a good distraction. It's not my fault you do all that jumping up and down in the middle of our plays and distract us, instead. And besides, I've never heard any complaints from you about the little Puckster before."

"The little Puckster? Are you even serious with that?"

"Don't act like you don't love every bit of it."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "If only there was more to love."

Puck grinned, "Yeah that's…. Wait, what?"

Already smirking, Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked around to enjoy the snickering coming from both sides of the debate now.

"Look, Puckerman, I know you're not seriously trying to blame your lame ass defeats on us. And if you can't concentrate long enough to run a play, then maybe you should have a circle jerk at halftime to relieve your tension instead of trying to blame it on us."

"If there's anyone obsessed with dick here, it's not us." Puck threw back, getting nods and agreement from the circle of players.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you heard me. You couldn't live with Dr. Puck's daily protein injections and you know it." The nods and laughter grew louder and Santana threw her hands up in the air in disgust.

When she turned back toward him, there was a malicious glimmer in her eyes. "That sounds like a challenge, Noah." She said quietly.

Her change in tone caught him off guard, making him stutter an incoherent response, trying to look for a way to take it back.

"So, okay, let's just take it as a given that Dr. Puck is no longer a part of my health care plan. Because I promise you, that thing isn't coming anywhere near me again." Puck scoffed, but he had a nervous look in his eyes. "That leaves you with the big question of who you can blame on your lame ass loss the next time."

"And what makes you so sure we're going to lose?"

"Um… because you haven't won a game all season?" The Cheerios giggled. "And there is just the general suckitude as well."

"Well," blustering a little, Puck crossed his arms, trying to mimic her tone from before, "that sounds like a challenge."

The word bet began to be chanted around them, and both Puck and Santana looked around a little uncertainly.

"Name your stakes." She said finally, crossing her arms again, "Keeping in mind what I said, you aren't touching me. And that goes for your little testosterone monkeys as well."

Puck frowned, feeling offended. "Name yours." He shot back.

"Oh, I know mine. If you lose the next game, you go on the five finger diet for a whole month." She looked around at the surrounding girls in warning. "And I mean that, no one touches him, above or below the waist." There were sheepish nods of agreement.

"Okay then," Puck's arms flailed, as he searched frantically for a comeback. He found it in the form of a shy, blonde figure with her books huddled up to her chest passing by the end of the hallway. A devious grin flashed across his face, causing Santana momentary confusion. "Okay then, well if you're so sure that you aren't interested in any of our dicks, then if we win, you get to go show some attention and appreciation to the Freak."

Most of the surrounding crowd gasped. Everyone knew about Brittany Pierce and her little condition, ever since Zizes had outed her secret early in middle school in an attempt to garner more popularity. She'd been teased relentlessly for a while, until her parents had threatened a lawsuit and the school board had passed a blanket edict that anyone who bothered her would face immediate suspension. In the year that followed, she had become simply an outsider, accepted only by the Glee Club and their own parade of freaks and teased only quietly behind her back.

Santana narrowed her eyes. She had gone to a different middle school and missed out on most of Brittany's drama. But she knew who the Freak was, and how she got her nickname.

"C'mon, Lopez," Puck taunted. "Put your mouth where your mouth is." He laughed at his own joke, but got only looks of confusion all around. "Y'know," he explained, "her mouth." He wiggled his eyebrows and then his hips.

"You want me to sleep with her?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Well, if you're not interested in guys, then it's the next best thing, right?" He smacked the chest of one of the linemen standing behind him. "If we win, Lopez has to give our resident Freak the greatest night of her sad, little life."

Eyes narrowed, Santana huffed, feeling cornered by the sea of eyes trained on her from all sides. Puck's eyes danced happily, he expected her to fold. He probably expected her to give in and be sucking his dick again instead.

"Fine," she said, throwing her ponytail back over her shoulder and ignoring the sounds of shock. "You've got a bet."

The next week, by halftime McKinley was down by two touchdowns and Santana had begun to take great pleasure in waving at Puck from the sidelines, wiggling her fingers, letting him know what his only companionship was going to be for the next month.

When they managed to score a touchdown on the opening kickoff, she rolled her eyes. It was only when Finn threw a hail Mary that somehow managed to find his target and tied up the game that she began to get nervous.

By the time Kurt Hummel wiggled his hips into kicking the winning field goal, she felt a little bit nauseous. It wasn't that she hated the idea of carrying through on the bet. A dick was a dick and she didn't care all that much if it was attached to a girl. It was just that she really, really hated losing.

But she wasn't going to be seen as a welcher either. So, amid all the catcalls from the team, she had gamely marched up into the stands, to the tiny little freak section where Rachel Berry always dragged her band of misfits so she could drool over Frankenteen to her heart's content. Brittany was seated a little bit behind her, one of the books she always carried like a shield placed over her lap.

When Rachel opened her mouth to question why Santana was there, she responded with a single finger in her face, warning her to stay quiet. That finger then turned and pointed toward Brittany.

"You," She said, jaw set with determination.

"Me?" Brittany's soft, timid voice and her wide eyes made Santana frown and ease off the aggressiveness of her posture.

"Look, I'm not going to sugar coat anything. I lost a bet. The upside for you is that you get to do the hottest girl in the school, so come on, let's get it over with."

Brow furrowed in confusion, Brittany clutched her book tighter. "Ummm."

There were sputtered protests from all around. Santana rolled her eyes dramatically, "Oh yes, how could I possibly be so cruel as to offer to sleep with her. The horror!" She met Brittany's eyes and held them. "You coming, or not?" Brittany blinked, her eyes still wide and her mouth working open and shut in a way that reminded Santana of a fish. She sighed, leaning closer, until she was directly in Brittany's face. "And when I say coming, that's exactly what I mean. Are you seriously going to turn that down?"

Cat calls now came up toward them from the field, and from the kids in the stands who had caught on. Most of the glee club was cowering, but to their credit, none of them abandoned Brittany entirely.

She watched as Brittany's eyes took them all in, rolling slowly over the crowd and their growing, and unsettling, interest before turning back toward Santana.

"Umm.. if you're sure…"

Shaking her head, Santana reached forward and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her to her feet before she started tugging her unceremoniously down the bleachers. She tripped on one of the last steps, and was shocked when Brittany's strong arms caught her effortlessly, setting her back on her feet with a concerned expression. Glancing in her eyes again, she didn't see the gleam of lewd excitement that any one of the boys would have in her position. Santana frowned, not sure how she felt about that. Once on her feet again, she grabbed the girl's wrist and took off once again.

"Shut up," she threw at Puck as they passed by him and his lecherous grin. "She's getting a hell of a lot luckier than you are tonight." She grinned as his own smile faltered at that, and then with a smirk tugged the still reluctant girl joogging awkwardly behind her around toward the parking lot.

By the time they made it to Santana's car, she was breathing heavily, not sure whether it was from nerves, anger or frustration. She really hated losing. Letting go of Brittany's hand, she rounded the car and popped the door locks.

"Get in," she said, when the girl didn't move.

"Really?" Brittany still looked at her curiously.

"What part of this situation did you not understand, exactly?" She slammed her hands down on the top of her car, feeling her frustration boiling over.

"Well, it's just, we don't have to. I'll tell them all you did it. It's fine. You shouldn't have to do anything like this if you don't want to."

Santana frowned at her.

"But, Rachel was my ride and she can't keep a secret, none of them can, really. But I can. So if you just drop me off at home, that would be cool."

Staring at the girl across the hood of her car, Santana felt like she was really looking at her for the first time. She was actually kind of hot, once you got past the way her whole body always seemed tense and defensive. Now that it was just the two of them, she had relaxed more, one hand on the car she was offering nothing but a kind smile in the face of the crazy opportunity that had literally fallen into her lap.

Santana scowled, not liking the sudden fluttering in her heart she got when she looked into the sweetness of the girl's eyes.

"Just get in the car," she growled, ignoring Brittany's instructions on how to get to her house and instead pointing her car directly towards Lima Heights. She was a woman of her word, after all.

By the time they pulled into her driveway, Brittany had gone almost completely silent. She got out of the car awkwardly, following Santana toward her empty house like she was waiting for a bucket of pig's blood to hit her at any second.

"Oh, relax, will you?" Santana threw the door open and headed for her father's liquor cabinet. Without another word, she grabbed a bottle of rum, reached into the refrigerator for a six pack of Cokes. She plopped them both into Brittany's hands before grabbing a couple of glasses and filling them with ice and then turned and headed up the stairs toward her room.

When the girl didn't follow behind her immediately, Santana went toward the bathroom, freshening up and staring at herself in the mirror for a moment or two before heading back to her room.

Brittany stood just inside the doorway, still carrying the bottle and six-pack, looking very much like she wanted to melt into the dark wallpaper.

Santana sighed, taking the booze and the cans and directing the girl over toward her bed with a meaningful thrust of her chin.

She made them both drinks with healthy amounts of rum and sat down on the bed next to the nerve-wracked girl before handing her one of them.

"You need to relax," she said, taking a healthy chug of her own drink.

Brittany sniffed at hers and then took a few sips, before leaning over to set the glass on Santana's nightstand.

"You don't like it? I can get you something else…"

"No," Brittany looked up at her and smiled shyly. "I just… I don't want to get wasted or anything. I want to remember every second of this."

Looking at her sharply, Santana saw nothing but honest sincerity and the stirrings of excitement in her eyes. Like now that she was actually here, she was letting herself believe it was going to happen. Santana downed the last of her drink and rolled her eyes. Just what she needed. Now the school freak was going to be making doe eyes at her and probably would want to follow her around like a puppy. She reached over and downed Brittany's drink as well, wondering how she got herself into these things.

"Okay, c'mon, let's just do this, okay?"

Brittany smiled at her, but made no move to get anything started. Santana sighed. She stood up, sliding off her Cheerios jacket. The girl watched her with rapt attention. Her hands were over her lap, but Santana thought she could already see some stirring going on down there.

"You're really pretty," Brittany said almost reverently. "I've seen you a lot around the school. I can't figure out how this is happening, because I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and find out that Lord Tubbington has been smoking weed in my bedroom again or something."

Santana cocked an eyebrow and looked at the girl strangely.

"What exactly is a Lord Tubbington?"

Brittany smiled brightly, "Oh, he's my cat."

She blinked, not comforted by the added information. Because all she needed was a freak following her around like a puppy who also happened to be crazy. She contemplated another drink.

"You still don't have to do this, you know," the soft voice broke her out of her reverie. "I can crash on the couch or something. I'm serious. I can keep a secret. I mean, I know…"

"Look, do you not want to do this or something?" Santana growled back, interrupting her.

Blue eyes bulged in shock at her accusation. "Of course I want to!" She said loudly. "I just.. it's not right for you to feel like you have to do anything like this. I don't want my first time to be with someone who's grossed out or anything. But you're, like, the hottest girl I've ever seen. If I could make a wish about where I could be right now, I would be exactly right here. I don't even know if I could have a dream this good. I promise."

Santana smirked, "Trust me, the good part hasn't started yet."

She walked over to the edge of the bed, taking the girl's hands and pushing them back onto the bed. With wide eyes, Brittany simply leaned back on her hands, watching as Santana got on her knees in front of her.

The stirring in her pants was almost disturbing now.

"What, do you have an anaconda in there or something?" She said, rubbing her slightly sweaty palms up the surprisingly firm muscles in her thighs. She looked up to see an almost sly smile creep across the girl's pretty face.

Santana reached for the button and zipper of her jeans, giving the girl a suspicious glance as she dipped a hand inside and then gasping in shock at what she found.

Brittany let out a small whimper, followed by a little giggle, "I told you I could keep a secret."

Secret? Hell, the girl was keeping a land-based missile in her pants.

Now more than curious, Santana reached up to tug at the waist of her jeans, watching as Brittany raised her hips and let her pull the jeans down and off her hips.

It moved again, and Santana didn't know whether to be fascinated or terrified. With wide eyes, she reached for the waistband of the tight, compression shorts the girl wore and worked them down over her hips revealing what was without a doubt the largest dick she had ever seen. And before her eyes, it still seemed to be growing.

"Holy shit."

"I know, right?" Brittany said, looking down into her lap with a smile.

"How the hell do you keep something like that hidden?"

Brittany shrugged, "Not as well as I was hoping to. Lauren found out because my mom made me go to a sleepover at her house and I woke up with morning wood, and she was, like, staring at it."

Santana frowned again, feeling a strange stirring of anger toward Zizes and her big mouth. She'd have to think up a fitting punishment for her sometime.

Deciding there was enough stalling, she took a deep breath and reached over to wrap her hand around Brittany's anaconda. It stirred even more in her hand, she could feel the pulse of blood that pounded through the huge organ, as it grew larger and larger, until her fingers couldn't even wrap all the way around the base of it.

Now a little bit fascinated, she leaned forward and gave the underside a tentative lick. Brittany gasped above her, and she looked up to find the girl watching her with wide, intent eyes. It was different from the way any guy had looked when she'd been in this position. Santana shrugged off that thought, leaning forward and doing her best to wrap her lips around the head, sucking gently and hearing a ridiculously hot moan float down from above her.

She felt herself getting a little bit wet, and used her tongue to explore the velvet flesh in her mouth, wanting to hear more of those sounds so she could get herself going. Because it was going to take a little bit of work to get this thing inside of her. But then, she liked a challenge.

One of Brittany's hands had moved from where it was braced on the bed, came down to stroke softly at her hair. She looked up, not missing the flash of growing lust in now darkened blue eyes when they flickered down to watch the way her lips wrapped around her shaft.

"Can you…" Brittany whimpered, taking a breath, "can you take your hair down? Please?"

Eyes narrowing, Santana reached around to rip the band out of her hair before she could second guess the request. Brittany's hand combed gently through her hair, brushing it back from her face. Santana felt herself getting even wetter. The open, adoring look in the girl's face should have been annoying, but instead it turned her on even more.

"You're so hot," she whispered, sounding like she was in awe.

Of course I am, Santana wanted to respond, instead she sucked harder and blonde head dropped back with a loud moan. She started bobbing her head, taking as much as she could, almost annoyed with herself for not being able to take it all the way. She backed up, suckling gently on the head instead, letting her tongue dance its way around the salty flesh, dipping and teasing, taking in every ecstatic moan coming from above her.

Santana shivered, feeling a little irritated with herself for letting this affect her so much. She stood up, dropping her spanx and panties with one motion and smirking at the open mouthed stare she got in return. The girl was practically drooling on her sheets.

She looked up at her, fingering the material of her skirt. "On or off?" It was only fair to ask, it made no difference to her.

Brittany actually squeaked. It was sort of cute. "Off." She nearly whimpered the word and Santana smirked again.

She reached around to her side and unzipped the skirt, letting it drop to the floor and enjoying Brittany's ecstatic moan despite herself.

"Lean back, you're going to have to return the favor before I can deal with that thing."

Gulping, she leaned back anyway, her huge dick now pointing at the ceiling, with a slight curve upward. Santana crawled up on the bed, reaching around to straddle her shoulders before looking down at her meaningfully, waiting for any protests. Puck had never been fond of going down on her, let alone doing it like this. But Brittany's blue eyes looked excited. Her hands reached around to settle tentatively on Santana's hips, inviting, if not urging, her downward.

It was very clear from the first broad swipes of her tongue that what the girl lacked in experience she made up for in enthusiasm. Her tongue was curious, exploring everywhere, delving inside of her until Santana moaned and rocked her hips. She leaned back, finding her hands resting on the shockingly rock hard abs. She circled her hips, enjoying the way the girl moaned against her sensitive flesh, now squeezing the cheeks of her ass firmly.

She moved her hips down, until her clit was above that soft mouth. "S…Suck," Santana whispered, her whole body quivering when she felt Brittany's lips latch on to her. Pulling back just before she came, Santana reached down to tug at Brittany's hair. "Up," she ordered, sliding her knee back over to give Brittany room to scramble toward the head of the bed. Santana looked at her and almost laughed. Face flushed and glistening from being buried between her legs, Brittany's shirt was still on, her pants and underwear were tangled around her shoes as she lay prone and wide eyed, staring at Santana like she didn't know whether to be terrified or fall in love.

Santana shook that thought away quickly, stripping off her shoes and her pants, before climbing back up to straddle her thighs, trying not to let herself be intimidated by the sight of the huge dick in front of her. She looked up and met blue eyes that are watching her intently, while the girl's body only twitched beneath her.

Shaking her head, Santana combed her fingers through her hair, brushing it back out of her eyes and enjoying the way those eyes follow her every movement. When she leaned forward, shifting off to the side so she can get a grip on the monster about to go inside of her, Brittany's hand reached out reflexively to grab her free hand, keeping her balanced while she nudged the head of her cock against her opening, wincing slightly as large head slid inside of her.

"Easy," she murmured, not sure which of them she's talking to. She could feel Brittany's thighs trembling beneath her and the hand holding her own was now clutching at her almost painfully.

"Wait," Brittany said breathlessly. "What about… I don't have any…"

Santana laughed, "I've got some, but none that would actually fit that baseball bat you've got down there." Brittany looked like she was terrified her dream come true was about to vanish before her eyes. Santana smirked, "Look, I'm clean, so are you, I'm on the pill. Okay? Can we get on with this, now?"

Blinking, Brittany nodded so fast Santana almost laughed. She took another deep breath and slid down further, caught somewhere between pleasure and pain.

"Oh my god." Brittany's voice was soft, almost tremulous and she could practically feel the tension in the slim hips, could feel how badly they wanted to buck upward so she could bury herself inside of Santana's heat. "Are you okay?"

The words surprised her. But then, Brittany's not a guy. Even if she's got the parts of one.

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, surprised at how out of control her voice sounds. "Just… stay still, okay?"

Brittany nodded emphatically, one hand still holding her own, the other squeezing her hip encouragingly.

After a few minutes, Santana had about half of it inside and her hand finally let go of the pulsing shaft. It hovered in the air for a moment, before Brittany's other hand reached out and took hold of it as well. She wanted to roll her eyes, because it felt like the girl was ready to light candles and play ridiculous vagina music while they were trying to get it on. But her eyes were so sweet and earnest as they watched her every move, and Santana couldn't bring herself to pull her hands away. Instead she held on, letting herself start to rock slowly against the pole trying to rearrange her from the inside out.

Her thighs were already shaking by the time she finally made it all the way down onto Brittany's lap. She gasped, pausing for a moment to take in the feeling. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. There hadn't been anyone so deep inside of her. And as she looked down into those eyes again, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was digging inside of her mind as well. Panting, her body jerking restlessly, she gave in to her instincts and leaned down to kiss her, burying her tongue between those soft lips while they were still stiff with shock. Soon enough, she was kissing back, with sloppy, unpracticed eagerness. Santana used the leverage of her hands to lift her hips a little, hating the weak little whine that fell into Brittany's mouth as her whole body jerked at the sensation.

She pulled back slightly, opening her eyes to stare down into her face, her wide, passion-glazed eyes.

"Fuck me," she panted, not able to think coherently anymore.

Brittany blinked, staring at her for a moment before she seemed to catch on. And then before Santana could react, she let go of her hands, and flipped them over, arms braced on either side of Santana's chest. She pushed herself all the way back inside. Santana arched, cursing in two different languages as the strong hips finally started to move against her. Brittany was still moving slowly, tentatively and she didn't know whether she should be grateful or offended.

"Fuck. Me." She ground out, leaning up to nip at the creamy, soft skin of her neck.

Brittany shuddered for a moment, and then bucked forward, burying herself inside with more force. Santana's whole body spasmed around her.

And then they were moving together, pumping, twisting, the shaft inside of her finding every place she never even knew existed and raking over each of them over and over again.

The fabric of the girl's shirt brushed against her annoyingly, and Santana clutched at it, tugging hard until she heard the material ripping. Brittany moved up to her knees and helped her strip it off. The bra came next before she could think about what she was doing and she latched on to a small, rock hard nipple. Her hands moved down to grab Brittany's ass, taking hold as she felt the thick muscles jerk and strain with every pump inside of her. She tugged, urging her on even harder and heard a deliciously carnal noise fall down from above her.

"You… you feel… oh god.. I'm…"

Brittany's surprisingly muscular body jerked into her almost violently, wrenching her orgasm out of her. She felt herself clench hard around hard cock inside of her, as it pulsed and let loose. She pumped erratically a few more times, earning another, smaller climax out of Santana before the both collapsed together in a sweaty heap.

"Oh, wow." She heard the soft, awe-filled, breathless voice in her ear. Despite herself, Santana smiled and let her arms slide around Brittany's back so she could hold her tenderly.

By the end of the season, when Puck and his cretins were trying to convince themselves that their single victory was still some sort of accomplishment, he tried for perhaps the 500th time to get Santana to reconsider her "no more visitations with the little Puckster" stance.

"C'mon, babe," he nudged up behind her, rubbing himself against her ass suggestively. "You know you want it."

"Ugh." She gave him a shove. "Really? What part of 'keep your hands the hell off of me' is that difficult to understand?" He actually pouted and she rolled her eyes. "Aren't there some freshmen Cheerios or Milf's with dirty pools you can be harassing right now? Seriously, the next part of your body that touches me is going to wind up with permanent scarring. And considering what part is touching me now, you might want to give that some serious thought."

He actually jumped back, now somewhere between a scowl and a pout.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did Quinn and Ms. P brainwash you into buying all that celibacy crap or something? Come on, Santana, I know you." He said the word meaningfully. "There is no way you are just letting it get rusty. You know there's no one else who can make you feel like I can."

Santana turned around, meeting his eyes evenly. "It's almost sad that you really believe that," she smiled and patted his cheek before shutting her locker and heading off down the hallway. She heard a strange noise coming from the supply closet as she passed by it, turning curiously toward the cracked door, she nearly squealed when she was unceremoniously jerked inside.

As the door shut on the nearly dark room, she was pressed face first up against it, an unmistakable body mashing against her from behind.

"Hey," the soft voice said in her ear and she chuckled softly.

"Hello to you, too, Britts."

"I thought he was never going to leave you alone."

"Eh, he'll get the message eventually."

Hands, much more confident than they had once been, slid up her thighs, teasing at the edges of her spanx. She felt Brittany's growing erection pressing against her ass and sighed. For a moment, she had almost told him that he was completely wrong. There was someone who could make him feel better than he ever had, better than he ever would have even considered trying to make her feel. She wondered sometimes if it bothered Brittany that no one else, not even her precious glee clubbers knew about their relationship. She thought maybe that's why Brittany kept trying to talk her into joining, too.

"Uhh," she groaned as Brittany's fingers slid her spanx and underwear down, kissing a path down her back as she got on her knees. "God, Britt, you know we can't keep doing this here." Brittany was way too much to take to have sex at school, or any place where it wasn't okay to let loose the occasional scream. She felt wet kisses painted over the newly bared cheeks of her ass as fingers dipped down and inside of her. She pressed her cheek up against the door and groaned. "We're going to get caught. And you better not start something you can't finish."

"Oh, you'll finish," Brittany nipped at her skin and began pumping inside of her.

She wanted to protest, wishing that they could be doing this in her nice big bed with all the time in the world, but that would have to wait until her parents left for the weekend. Until then, Santana gasped when she felt Brittany's tongue sliding over her, she would just be grateful Brittany was good at keeping secrets.


End file.
